


The sweetest taste

by DrMcNastyPhD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Relationship, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: Amelie is a vampire who is a part of one of the most famous pop star groups in the world. She loves breaking people and making them suffer. V is the long lost lover of one of my player's character (frank) and is unwillingly subservient to Amelie. Last night Amelie met Frank for the first time and plans on using them to cause even greater suffering. But first, its time for breakfast.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The sweetest taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is an just a story i made to cause my player suffering but I also consider it to be one of my better ones. Any feedback/criticism is welcome.

Amelie Stood in the kitchen of her shared penthouse apartment eating a fresh apple while watching 2 of her roomates-cum-coworkers prepare for their day. Hana, the tiefling, was preparing to go on her morning run and instructing her bodyguards to stay out of sight because it “makes her seem more approachable”, to which one of them replied “the whole point of our job is to make you less approachable”

Having heard this same argument for the last 2 years on a daily basis Amelie takes another bite of her apple while she turns her attention to the half-elf Ai. She was in a panic having heard of some attack on her family’s estate. She was a whirlwind of clothes, jewelry, and frivolous things that were “absolutely essential” to her survival. She requested an extended leave from the group in order to be with her family in these trying times. As the eldest daughter in the family she took it upon herself to be a pillar of strength to her younger sisters, for while they all loved their mother and older brother , she knew just how scary and unapproachable either can be when shit hits the fan. 

Amelie just grinned behind her apple as the 2 women left, confident that no matter what happens the attack would never be traced back to her. After giving a 3 minute buffer for Hana to come back in for anything she forgot, honestly she could be a scatter brain when it came to anything but performing, Amelie dropped the facade and tossed the remaining apple into the trash. It may have been of the highest quality but most real foods failed to compare to her preferred source of sustenance. 

She sauntered over to the large lounge couch and settled herself in. Snapping her fingers twice she signaled to the remaining bodyguards that it was time for a little bit of privacy. Their eyes clouded over and they obediently moved to wait either outside the apartment or in one of the side rooms. They came in many shapes and sizes but the one constant was the apparent hickey that peaked out from just under each of their collared shirts. 

On their way out the bodyguards closed the curtains on the large windows letting in the morning sun. _Wouldn't want my little snack getting hurt so early in the morning now would we?_ The dark elf then cleared her throat to summon her breakfast. Silence for 10 seconds. With a scowl on her face, Amelie cleared her throat much louder this time, equally a warning and a sign of her displeasure. 

A door can be heard opening further back, behind the couch. “You know I don't like to be kept waiting. **Come here**.” The first words out of her mouth may have been a mother speaking to a child, but the last few words were spoken as if talking to a disobedient pet.

Shuffling as a young human woman comes around the couch and enters the eyesight of the lounging elf looking as a scolded animal. “You know that I don't like to punish you, it ruins the taste. But I will if you keep testing me.” 

The human spits out a flurry of words, almost as if to get as many out as she can. “Please don't hurt Frank. Do whatever you want to me, I belong to you and you alone, leave him ou-” she is silenced by a mere look from Amelie. Though her body is racked by fear she maintains eye contact. 

“My, my disobedience **and** speaking without permission. I was going to let that slight delay slide but it seems you almost _want_ to be punished. Who am I to deny someone what they want? But that will be taken care of later, come it’s time for my breakfast.” the woman opens her arms from her sitting position almost as if to receive an embrace. 

The Human woman flinches at the words but compiles, not wanting to make her impending pain greater. She shuffles over to Amelie and eases herself into her lap so that her back is to her chest and waits patiently, tensed.

Amelie drapes her arms around the front of her pet and breaths a whiff of her hair. “You need to relax V, just because you will feel pain later doesn't mean you can't enjoy the now.” Against her instincts the girl complies and relaxes her muscles. “There we go~. Gods I can't get enough of this smell. I know I tell you often but I really mean it, you are my favorite to feed upon.”   
At this point the human referred to as V begins quietly crying. Tears streaming down her face, hating every second of her existence yet knowing she can't escape it. “ I love everything about you. Your warmth,” she gives the human a small but firm squeeze “your smell,” another deep breath of her hair, “and my favorite, your taste~” Scooping a finger up her cheek, Amelie bings that finger to her mouth and revels in the saltiness of the tears.   
“Well I’ve waited long enough, time to eat.” cupping the other girl’s chin she turns her head towards her. She spares only a moment to look into her prey’s eyes, loving the fear she saw in them before dipping her head and claiming the human’s lips. V offers no resistance as the kiss lasts for several minutes. When they separate there is a wisp of some sort of energy that trails between their lips before flowing into Amelie's mouth.

The worst part about feeding is that no matter how much one might hate it, it feels ecstatic. The person getting fed from feels nothing but ecstasy while getting their life force drained and this does nothing but to sink V further into her own depression. Now caught between ecstasy and despair she takes a moment to compose herself. 

Having been drained enough for the moment V attempts to rise but finds that she is held fast by the other woman’s embrace. “And where do you think you’re going? I told you I was gonna punish you and I'm still a bit peckish. How about we kill two birds with one stone?” Feeling a sense of dread, V got the message and brushed her hair away from the nape of her neck. She hated a lot of things about her current life but one of the worst was when Amelie fed directly. It felt better than the kisses and increased her guilt tenfold.

“How kind of you, well if you really insist” Showing fake modesty as she lowers her head once again. Always one to tease her prey first, she plants a few soft pecks on the neck of V before going after her true prize, loving the feeling of the human shivering under her touch. Then hunger overpowers her ego and she sinks her sharp incisors into the neck. _Yes, she truly has the sweetest taste._ She thought as the first mouth full of blood slid down her throat.


End file.
